Titan's pet
by Youikina
Summary: There is always something to be learned when going through your family vault. It seems there is more to Harry's family then the e countdown is almost up. They will return to the home of their ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

It is surprising what one can find when they look through their families belonging. Especially him, considering most of his family is buried and in the ground. The only living family he has here wants him dead. The hardest thing to do was to sneak away from the black ansectoral house while everyone was sleeping.

The goblins were very generous to let him into his family vault, and to take care of other matters for him. So he began searching through the vault. He moved past paintings, amazing furniture, and more things that would have a museum caretaker drooling.

He found what he felt he needed to find. It is a book. The thing is not too thick, about five inches. The pages were made of animal skin, and looks like they have been well taken care of. The leather that binds the book together looks like it has seen better days. Before he would be caught, he snuck out of gringotts and back to the black ansectoral home.

Then he started reading. He had no idea what the language is, it read like English. However, in his mind he knew that it was not.

Apparently, his family is not from this world. Apparently, they were a small clan of magic users in another dimension. They would travel city to city, helping those in need. However, one days these giant human like beast appeared. They appeared to enjoy the taste of human flesh. That is all they ate. However, they did not do the same to the magic users.

The magic users became the pets of these titans. The titans killed a few by not minding their strength. Apparently, they are not very smart, but they know to listen to a magic user when they have needs. He finds it weird that they would be treated like that.

Hopefully, all the titans have died off by now. Maybe now, he could go to a place where he would not have to fight in a war. Maybe just maybe.

As more time went of, the more he began to think about the place where the titans roamed. He just wanted to be a place where he did not have to deal with backstabbing friends, a stalker, and that man. Even when school started, he was thinking about this place.

That is when he would hide away in the come and go room. He just needed a place where he could be free. The book said that if one comes back all must come back. He could not do that to the people here. He could not tear them from their homes. Even if most of them are slytherins

Of the seventy-six members who came here from that world, only six families remain.

His family through his father's side, apparently they were the clan heads. It was their job to keep everyone together, and safe. His ancestor would be the cook and make sure the titans would allow their pets to use their basic functions. Mostly, like making sure they could use the bathroom, eat, sleep, drink, and other things. Apparently, the titans can only function during the day, so his ancestor had to make sure that they were all safe at night.

The healers of the group left only one line. It would be there job to heal anyone who is hurt, especially if the titans accidentally hurt them. While the titans can heal almost immediately, they can not. The last of this line is Severus Snape. Yes, the snarky potions master of slytherin is one of the descendants from this other world. Apparently, the book has a self updating linage tree.

The Malfoys are another example. They were growers. They would grow the food that they needed to live. While this lines go to Draco through his father, his mother is another factor. Considering his father is the son of a black, apparently it goes through that line. So he is related to the Malfoys and Bellatrix. What a horrible thought. However, this means Serious would be with him still. It made him a little happy.

Next is the Longbottoms, which appears that Neville is the only true Longbottom left. His family mostly dealt with plants, apparently having a few Elementals in his line. It would not shock him one bit that it read that Neville is tired to the earth element. While not being a full elemental, he is pretty close to being one.

Luna Lovegood is descend from seers, it seems. Does not shock him very much. She always has her own way of doing things. Though her father is not one of the line, he has been added to the book. Apparently, when Luna's family was in muggle London, her dad got hit by a car. He needed a blood transfusion. Luna gave him her own blood, so he would live. So since the blood now flows through his veins, he is added onto the list.

The last family is the biggest family. The Weasleys, however there is something much different on here then what is known. Molly being the wife of Arthur, she is not on the list. Neither is Ginny or Ron. Apparently, those two are not true Weasleys. They may be Molly's children, but they are not Arthur's. No wonder their behavior is different than the rest of the redheads. Makes you wonder who their real father is?

There are sixteen people in total left from the bloodlines. It is really shocking that the bloodlines lasted this long. He kept reading through the book, before he came to the last page. What he saw made him feel weak. Oh no, what is this.

Large black numbers filled the tan page. The numbers changing constantly. The number Five is the largest. The next number is 12, which is not changing. Ten is the next number, wait it changed to nine. The numbers next to the ten are moving fast. It is a countdown! At the bottom of the page, it says that the very spell that sent them here had a time limit.

Fear flooded through his veins. He needed to warn the others, but how to do that!

0000000000000

He decided to write letters to every single person on the list. He did not write them as Harry Potter, but as the descendant of the head clan. This way, magic would make them open the letter. He did his best and contacted Gringotts. He made a deal with the goblins, they would get all this properties, but he gets all jewels, money, gold, and anything of value that is not materialistic. He gets books too. If the titans still exist, then it would be good to keep all reading material. He had told the others to do the same.

Apparently the goblins raided all of his houses to gather all of his books, gold, and gems. Apparently they found a lot of people living in his houses. Since the goblins now owned the houses, they were kicked out, and fined. That fine was huge. Apparently, the goblins gave him their vaults.

With word from his goblin friends, he found out that all of the others were preparing too. The Malfoys have sold their houses to the goblins, as long as they are allowed to live their until the spell ends. They made a lot of money selling off all their properties. They get to keep all their books too. Draco was warmed to be careful, apparently they do not have time left.

Luna and her dad sold her house, but put everything they own in trunks. Apparently they do not own much. Apparently Luna's dad refuses to leave his printing press behind, so he has it stashed on a featherlight charm in his shrunken trunk.

Arthur sold the burrow. Apparently, he is enraged that his two youngest are not his children. He plans on leaving molly with nothing. He contacted Lucius, who let him go to his ancestors home. The home was bargained over in a poker game. Apparently only a Weasley can enter. He was able to get a few heirlooms and the few books the place had.

Neville snuck to Gringotts, and made a strange deal. He was donating most of his money to St. Mungos, under the instruction that his parents be let go. He kept all his books though, and left a small cottage for his grandmother to live in for the rest of her days. He left the rest of his money for a pension.

It appears that Professor Snape can not prepare. Dumbledore his his inheritance on lock-down with the goblins. So Harry made a deal for him. He got the goblins to agree to get all of Severus Snapes family heirlooms, his books, journals, and so forth. Then he bought his a new trunk, which has a potions lab in it, and he bought out all the apothecary he could find. He has a garden set up so Severus can choose to grow his own ingredients. It took all of Severuss's money to that, but Harry out quite a bit of money in a room in his trunk for personal use.

The gold is in case they end up there and there is only human. If there are titans, then the gold is useless. Better safe than sorry.

0000000000000

The day came and he could tell that everyone is nervous. Snape is being nice to everybody in class. Neville is jumping more than usual. Draco looks very pale. The twins have been holding each others hands all day. Luna was as calm as a bee in a meadow.

The seconds were zooming by. He did not dare look at the book. He didn't want to look. Only ten minutes left. Ten minutes. Time seems to be slowing down.

"Harry," said Hermione, her tone seemed to be annoyed. Why is she annoyed? Oh, he has not been talking to them much now. They must be wondering what stuff he is up too.

"Hem. Hem," said Umbridge, taking the center, where Dumbledore's podium usually stands on opening night. Her sickly pink dress can not even make him feel any more worried that he already is.

"I want to know about this countdown. Apparently, whispers have been everywhere about families going away. The Ministry has tracked the original letter back to this school. Does anyone want to confess," she said in a sickly sweet tone. God, he hated her. She really has to do this right now. When they have eight minutes left. Wait, it is now seven. Best keep his mouth shut right now. He did not need to cause. He looked at Ron and Hermione. They look so confused. Ginny, who is sitting next to him, decided to put her hand on his leg. Wither it was meant to be supporting or sexual, he did not care. He just wanted to get her away from him! He grabbed her hand and shoved it off. Her face contorted in anger, and using her right hand, she tried to move his hands towards his area. He instantly shoved her off.

She ended up tumbling on the floor. Everyone in the hall is now staring at him. Ron stood up across from him, his handed fisted in anger. "How dare you treat my sister that way," snapped Ron, glaring at him. Six minutes left. Should he stay silent? No! He is going to speak up!

"I wouldn't have to shove your sister off if she would just keep her hands to herself. She has been trying to molest me for weeks. You are all fine with that, because apparently you think I am going to marry her someday. News flash! I do not like your sister! I will marry her," he snarled back, snarling back at wrong.

He has stayed silent for way too long. Ron's face went as red as the richest blood. "You have to, you the boy who lived. You have to follow the plan," snapped Ron at him. The plan Dumbledore has, he already knew it. Apparently the goblins have a lot of help, and were able to get him the prophecy, which turns out is a complete fake.

"The plan where I fight Voldemort while the rest of you cower in fear, with you head down in fear. You guys are nothing but cowards. Not a single one of you are willing to fight for your lives, and that is the reason why he will win," snarled Harry, slamming his hands on the table.

"The prophecy," started before the redhead is on the ground, hold his head in pain. Harry returned his hand to his side. He has been wanting to punch Ron for years. "Listen here Ron, I know what the prophecy says, and guess what. The prophecy is fake. It was created by Dumbledore as a trap for Voldemort. I don't have to anything," said Harry. It felt so good to finally speak his mind.

"Harry," started Hermione.

Three minutes left.

"Do not even start with me. Do you really think that I am that stupid. I have known for years that you and Ronald have been spying on me for Dumbledore. You were getting paid by my family inheritance. Well no more. I am not going to take your shit anymore," Harry snapped.

Click. Click. Clank.

Harry looked over to see Umbridge smiling at him. He stared at her, as she gave him a look that spoke of the enjoyment she is having right now. She just stared. He really hope that if there are titans in this realm he is going to, they do not look like her.

One minute left.

Harry looked at her, before looking up at the fake ceiling. He is going to miss this place, which has been a home to him all these years. He is going to miss the halls, the ghost, and the winding staircase

."Thirty seconds," he said.

"What, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge, she started at him with those eyes. He looked back down at her, and have her the first true smile that he has given in years.

"Goodbye," he said. Three, two, and one.

Then the world faded around him. There was nothing but blackness. However, he could feel the others. He could sense their presences. He wanted them with him. He felt his magic spread out, before he is surrounded by several people. He can not see them, only feel them.

0000000000000

Green surrounded him. Luscious green and brown soon formed into trees. They could smell the fresh air. A groan escaped him, before he sat up. He looked over the small field of green they are in to see the other people staring at him. Well, one is glaring.

Bellatrix looks pissed at him. The fury rolls off her likes flames off an over. Her face so red a tomato seem a pale pink. The others on the ground quickly backed off from the insane woman, Apparently, they could feel it too. She felt like a threat to them. To the Clan.

What has his attention is not the enraged female but what is behind her. A large humanoid male with no sex organ stood watching them. The thing screamed creepy at him. The things attention was on him. A shout came from Bellatrix. Then the thing, no the titan moved. Where Bellatrix stood is now a foot. The woman was crushed.

"May I speak with my clan before we are claimed," he asked Titan. The Titan seemed to understand him, before a small nod of the head gave him his answer. He pulled out the shrunken trunk that he had made for Severus.

"Now listen here, We need to find a place where we can be safe at night. I know all of you are scared, but the Titan will not intentionally hurt us. If they are hurting you, tell them. They may not be able to speak but they can understand. They will be slow to understand some time. Every evening while they are at their weakest, we will be together," he told them. They all nodded at him. He knew that they could feel it, the feeling of the pack.

"Another thing you should know, when your titan wishes to claim you, he will bring you up to his forehead. They will kill you if you do not accept," he said looking into the eyes of all his clan members. The blue, brown, and black eyes filled with understanding and confusion.

"Po...how do we accept," asked Draco, his head tilting to the side in confusion. Another side effect of being a pet to the Titans is that they will look young and cute. He coud tell that everyone here has lost a few years. Lucius looks twenty years old. Narssica looks about twenty-one. Severus, Arthur, and Sirius look about eighteen. The twins look about fourteen. Bill, Percy, and Charlie look about seventeen.

"You kiss them on the forehead. We will speak more tonight. For now, we shall get you claimed, and with your Titans," said Harry before he heard a hiss from the thing behind him. He knew what the creatures liked to be called. Damn it, he never wanted to call anyone that.

"With your masters," said Harry quickly. The purr that escaped the titan left shocked looks on all of his clan members faces. He snapped his fingers, fifteen objects appeared around him.

"What in the bloody hell are those," was shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen objects sit on vibrant green grass. They are made of woven wood, and charmed never to break under any pressure. There are two small handles have a long thick robe. "They are baskets," Harry said, as he looked into the pale blue eyes of his cousin, The confusion spread across his cousins face. He could not stop the sigh that escaped his lips.

"They are so our...Masters wont have to hold us in their hands. Do you want to be accidentally dropped when your Master gets excited for something. The baskets are made so you can move around freely in them, They are lines with cushions. There are blankets, books, and journals to keep you entertained. There are enchanted mirrors as well. This way we can keep in contact with each other. You control the temperature in your basket."

"They baskets will not stay perfectly stable, so you can not make potions in them. No dangerous spells either. Most of you had trunks prepared for this, encase it happened," he said, before he looked at two certain black haired men...teenagers now. Severus looked ashamed of himself. Sirius looked bashful because he most likely thought it had been a joke.

He tossed them each a shrunken trunk. Severus and Sirius's names were engraved on the ones they received. They looked at him in completely shock, before Harry looked up at the large titans that began to swarm around them.

That is when he noticed, none of the titans stepped into their circle. It was like they were stuck on the outside of a barrier. Then he noticed. There are runes etched into the trees. This must be the place where his ancestors vanished from all those years ago.

Harry spotted a very large, black haired titan. He was looking directly at Severus. This would be Severus's Master. Grabbing the basket for Severus, he pointed to the titan to take a step forward. The Titan did, before Harry held out the large rope for the Titan. The black haired titan lowered himself on to his knee in front of Harry. The titan used his finger to lift up the rope, before placing it around his neck.

"Severus, come," he said to his former professor. The black haired man...boy slowly made his way forward. Harry could see the tension in his eyes. Severus looked him in the eyes. A large hand came forward, gently wrapping around the tiny waist of the former professor. The hand was brought forward to a very creepy face. The face continued to stare at the scared black haired teenager, before lifting him up to his forehead.

Severus leaned forward, and pressed a kiss into the heated skin of the Titan. Harry could not see it, but he felt it. The bond that formed between Severus and the Titan. The Titan would know Severus's needs now. The bond was more for the advantage of the pet, then the Master. After the bond is made, the pet would sleep for at least three days. It is a good thing Harry made sure to have some food under a preservation spell in all the baskets.

The Titan lowered it's hand next to the basket, allowing former professor to crawl in. It took him a little bit, considering how exhausted the man instantly became. The Titan than stood, and walked away. Every footstep sounded more like a cracks of thunder that started to fade into the distance.

Sighing, he knew he had to get all of his clan members with their new masters. Lucius came next to him, looking at all the titans surrounding him. His gaze went over many titan, big and small. Then his blue eyes met with crazy brown eyes. The titan is fifteen meter at least. Long brown hair flowed from pale white skin. Lucius pointed to the Titan, who came forward.

The process was repeated until every single one of his clan members has a Master. Harry stood alone in the center of the forest. His eye met the blond Titan that was here when they first arrived. He nodded to the Titan, who placed the basket around it'd neck. The ropes would not bother their vulnerable spot, Harry made sure of that. Thick hands wrapped around his middle, lifting him up to a large forehead. He did not hesitate, before he leaned forward.

The moment his lips met the heated flesh, he felt as if he is on fire. Every single cell on his body felt on fire. His limbs felt as is lead was poured into his blood. It hurt to move. His nerves felt on fire. The he felt safe, connected. He felt like he could relax and never worry again. When his emerald eyes opened again, he noticed that he was right next to the basket. Slowly, he manged to move his muscles to where he used gravity to fall into the basket.

The cushion felt like magic against his tired flesh. He did not even notice that he closed his eyes.

00000

After awaking from his long slumber, he noticed that the Titans seem to like walking around a long stone wall. Apparently, the human race has survived over here. Ever so often, humans wearing green cloaks would come out on horses. They killed the Titans. Harry would look forward to seeing them, but his Master would keep him away from the them. Apparently, his master is smart enough to know that he might get taken away if the humans saw him.

The clan would gather every three days in a small cottage quite a bit away from the large gate. It would be a simple affair, Harry would spend the day making food for the clan. He could cast spell after spell on it. He needed to make sure it would not spoil, or attract any troublesome creatures.

His Master did not seem to mind him, taking the day to make food for the others. The blond Titan would just watch him with those creepy eyes. Draco soon found a way to grow food from the books in his library. He made a large garden behind the house. He put spells around the gardens to keep the Titans from stepping on the food, and anyone who means them harm from getting in. Draco's master did not like being serpeated from his pet.

The Titan would make a whining sound every time Draco is in the garden. Neville took to helping Draco with the food. He found a spell that would water the plants when needed, when they would be with their masters. They two would sit and chat about the food they are growing. It seems that coming here has changed the Malfoys for the better. They are no longer arrogant. They seem happier, freer then they were in the Wizarding world.

Lucius gathered Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and Arthur to create a safe room beneath the cottage. If they ever need to, they could down there. No one would be able to get to them, unless they wanted them too. No Titan, human, or any sort of creature would be able to get past he barrier.

Narsicca decided to make them decent clothes. She hats what they have been wearing. She had to make them clothes that would not bother their Masters. The Titans do not like Cotton or Silk. Wool is not allowed at all. They like Chiffon, which is mostly used for dresses, but it was easy to make pants and shirts of of the clothing they have.

Fred and George have been putting their minds to use. They created several traps around the area not only keep the humans from being able to reach them, if they need to, but to keep dangerous Titans away too.

Should a Titan, who does not have a pet, and decides that he wants one, he can challenge the current Master for one in their possession. Which has lead them to their current predicament. A Titan decided to attack the Master of Mr. Lovegood. The Titan, while lost in battle, did not see that they hurt the pet. It was not until the fight had been won, by Mr. Lovegod's Master, had the wounds been noticed.

Mr. Lovegood is currently laying in one of the beds in the cottage. Sweat poured from his body, his breath coming out in pants. His wounds have been healed, but his blood is clotting. They have no herbs that can prevent the blood from clothing. They needed Marjoram leaves to finish the potion, but the closest place that will have is inside the wall.

The spell was pretty clear on that. He needed to get inside the the wall. His Master is not going to like this. A sigh escaped him, before he looked at his clam. They are all staring at Xeno in worry, There are only fifteen of them, they need to stick together.

"I'll be back," he said, before he vanished with a loud crack.

000000000000

The city is bustling, that is for sure. Everyone is moving back and forth. Smiles are everywhere., spreading the happiness. The children are running around, playing with each other. There is no expedition today, so the people around the town gave a sigh on relief. No more deaths today. It has been three years since the attack from the Collesol Titan. Revenge seems to be on everyone's mind.

Crack!

Horror filled eyes looked to where the sound came from. Instead of a Titan, they see a boy. A teenage boy, who can not be older than fifteen years. His body is lean, and tan. It looks like he has been spending quite of bit of time outside. The boy is wearing a very flimsy material. Besides the shock of how the boy appeared out of nowhere, the noticed his eyes.

Bright emerald eyes shine in the bright sunlight, almost glowing. The eyes told a story. They looked worn, like one of the warriors who fight the Titans. His eyes scream of his stubbornness, his refusal to give up. The need for him to live, and to protect.

Then the boy pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked around confused, like he was looking for something. Not a second later, the boy was surrounded by five Garrison troops. Each man had their blade out, and looked at the boy with complete suspension. Hannes was the one who is right in front of the boy.

The boy held out the piece of paper in his hand. He did nothing to look threatening. Hannes slowly took the paper to see many words surrounding an image of a weed like plant. The words were all the same length but seem to be the same sentence. Then he found the sentence he could read. This boy needs to a simple plant to save his friends life.

Hannes looked over at the stands beside him. He went over to the herb stand and grasped a handful of the plant. The owner was about to protest, until the boy slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out three gold coins, holding them towards the vender. The vender's face dropped in shock before nodding.

A smile broke across the boy's face before Hannes brought the herb to the boy, the boy handed the coins to herb, before vanishing with a loud crack.

000000000000

He rushed into the cottage to see the sorrow filled faces of everyone. Luna had tears running down her pale white face. The plants feel to the floor as he rushed to his sister figure and held her close. Her face buried into his neck. Her tears grew into sobs.

He pulled her closer, before he noticed that the others gather s around them. A large group hug ensues. All they cared about to giving the girl all the love she could need right now. They did not notice the roars that they Titans yelled out in their grief. They just held onto each other.

Night soon came, and they feel asleep curled around each other. The next morning, they spent the day gathering firewood. They have a large pit, before laying Mr. Lovegood's body on the wood. Harry decided to let the watcher of the wall witness something they will most likely never see again. A funeral of a wizard. This will either give the people in the wall hope to survive, or make them even more suspension.

000000000000

Pixis stared down on the large pile of wood that is being put together in the middle of the fields just outside the wall. What is shocking is that the Titans made no move towards the men as they set up the wood. Once the wood was gathered, the men stood around the wood waiting for something. Then he saw it.

A girl with blond hair dressed all in black walked towards the group. Beside her is an older lady, who has a streak of blond running through her black hair. Behind her, two men seem to be carrying something on a gury. Then behind the two men, another cloaked man walked. The one in the back seemed different than the others. He seemed to be stronger in a sense. The girl stood by the right side of the wood pile.

The two cloaked men lowered the gury onto the wood, and stepped back. They seem to be saying something, but he can not seem to see what words they are saying. Then the stronger male stepped forward, holding up his hand.

Fire appeared in the hand of the masked figure, before the figure lowered his hand to the wood. Flames erupted int the wood, spreading like nothing he has ever seen before. The heads of the people lowered, before the loud sobs reached his ears. The stronger figure lowered his hood, and stared at the flames in sadness.

Those emerald eyes speak of volumes of being caged, hurt, and the need to be free. The figure is just a boy. A child. No older then his cadets. Then they Titans started to make their way to the group. The men around him wanted to go save them, but he just watched.

The blond titan grasped the boy, but the boy did not look scared. The boy was lifted up and lowered into a basket? Why would a Titan need a basket. Then he noticed that every single Titan surrounding the group had a basket. One by one the group was placed into the basket. What on earth is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a very easy few weeks since the death of Luna's father. They kept in touch Via mirrors. The Titan who caused the death of Luna's father and his his former master were both killed by angry Titans. It appears killing a pet can make Titans turn on another. Luna could only watch saddened at the bloodshed. Harry knew that there must be a hunt for them by the humans by now. So he decided to stack up on potions that Severus has been making in their cottage, whenever he could get the chance.

His Master has taken to roaming the forest since the death, most likely feeling protective of him. Not that he minded at all. He spent most of his time chatting with the twins and the adults about strategy. The twins were amazing. They came up with so many idea that it got his head spinning.

A scream made jolted him out of his daze. There can not be humans this close! He can't leave his master so soon! Who knows what would happen to him, to his clan? His worried mind began to run miles per every second that passed.

He felt so lightweight, like a feather in the morning breeze. Then the harshness of landing on the hard earth. The world swirled around him, until it all stopped. Wait, why is he looking up at the trees? Why he feel so lonely? What is going? Why did he feel so scared?

Looking over to his right, he saw his master on the ground. His master is bound by thick black wires. His master is not looking at the humans that are in the trees around them. He is looking at him with worry. It seems that his master knows he is about to die. NO! He can't! He can't loose him that fast! The bond just cemented, he can't break it!

He went to move to his master, but felt something clamp around his ankle. Looking down, he noticed a shackle around his ankle, which is connected to a tree. How did it get around his ankle. A grunt from his master made him look towards fallen Titan. A man who is no taller then him is standing on the back of his master. Two blades are at the nape of his Master's neck.

"Stop," he shouted out, trying to move to his master. The shackle kept him exactly where he is. Pitch black eyes came to stare at him. He felt himself go cold in his spot. This man is a professional Titan killer. He could feel it.

It felt as if someone took his soul into their hands and tore him in half. Nothing seemed to matter, except the scream. The scream would get the notice of any nearby Titan to claim him. He would have to be claimed in a week.

That is the thing about becoming a Titan pet, they can not live without a bond anymore. It did not matter if it is human or Titan, they needed to be bonded to someone. It would become a very basic need just to survive. He needed a bond.

There was yelling, bit it did not matter. He needed to keep screaming no matter what. He rose his voice louder, to reach more area around them. Then there is pain in the back of his head, then darkness. The darkness could not stop the tears of pain from falling from his face.

000000000

The mission was easy, capture a boy in the hands of a blond Titan. It was easy to cut the rope around the Titan's neck as the managed to get the Titan to it's knees. It seems this boy is important to the Titan, as the Titan tired to catch the Basket as it fell. The Titan was easily pinned to the ground. It seems having the Titan's focus on something else makes them easier to kill.

The boy tumbles out of the basket, grunting in pain from hitting the ground hard. When the boy stopped moving, he looked at the sky for a few seconds, most likely in confusion. The Titan beneath them made a grunt, drawing the boys attention to it. During this time, Petra managed to sneak by the boy, placing a shackle from the boys ankle to the tree. This way the boy would not be able to help the Titan.

He landed on the Titan's back, his blades ready to kill the monster beneath him. Then the boy hollered for him to stop. So the boy can speak. Interesting. The Titan beneath him watched the boy so intently, seemingly more worried for the boy then itself. The reaction is very weird.

Not thinking about it for another second, he killed the Titan, and jumped off the quickly disintegrating body. He walked towards the boy, who is just staring at the black corpse as if in shock. Emerald eyes are filled with tears, and something else. The boy huddled closer to himself as if he is in pain as well. How could the boy feel pain from the Titan? Then the boy looked up at the trees, his mouth opened as wide as it could get.

A scream unlike any he has ever heard before erupted from the boy's mouth. Shit, this is going to get the attention of nearly titans. He smacked the blunt end of his sword into the boy's head, knocking the boy out. Releasing the shackle, he lifted the boy up, before leaving the ground himself. Being on the ground is death.

Not ten seconds later, seven Titans emerged into the opening, looking around for something. Are they looking for the boy? Why would the Titan's want the boy? Questions seemed to wiz by his head. He need to know now. The little body of the boy is shaking in his arms. He could feel the boy's tears in his shirt. Disgusting. He is going to need a bath.

000000000

He could hear creaking all around him,the very ground beneath him shook. Wait, this is not hard earth, this is wood. Why would he be laying on wood? Then it hit him, his master is dead. That is why he feels this huge gaping wound in his being. Sitting up, he noticed that he is a wood cage. The box is made out of wood, as are the bars. He noticed that his cloths have not changed a all.

He looked beside him to see people on Horses. They are all wearing the s outfits. There is one on either side of him, not even looking at him. What should he do? Instead of sending up the flares like he should, he decided to just sit and see where he is going. Most likely, he is going to be going to the castle area in front of them.

The huge wall seems massive as they end up right in front of the large gate. Then he looked over to see a titan coming at them. If there is one thing he could not stand, it is to watch a titan devour a human. It made him sick to his stomach. He could not bare to watch. So he slunk off to the far corner of the cage, and sat with his knees to his chest. He lowered his face to his knees, before covering his ears with his hands.

A loud thud jostled him out of his thoughts. He looked around to see that they are in a town. It is the town in which he appeared several weeks ago. The towns people stared at him in wonder, worry, and some with disgust. They most likely wonder why he has survived so long outside the gate. He knew that some of them would fear an outsider.

They moved through the town, whispers began to rise from the crowd. Men snarled at him, calling him filthy names. He could take that. It is when a child threw a stone at him, he turned to give them any attention. The stone hit his shoulder. It did not hurt much, but it stung.

"Enough," said the blond man in the lead of the group. The man demanded respect, reminding him of that military guy that came to his school as a child. The child looked upset at the man. He looked down at the small pebble in front of him. A thought rushed through his head as he lifted it up.

As he looked at the stone, it quickly was replaced by a silver marble that would glitter in the sunlight. The boy stared at him in wonder, before Harry lowered his hand out of the cage. He rolled the marble to the boy. The boy lent down, picking up the small marble with wonder.

The people taking him stopped completely. They all stared at him with many different emotions, except for the small black haired male. The small boy has short blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles covered his body.

"Can you do more," asked the boy, coming closer to his cage. They boy stared at him, wanting him to show more. Harry nodded, not quite sure what he is going to want to say. The boy's eyes begged for him to do more. The blue eyes grew bigger. He hated the puppy eyes of children.

Harry sighed, before raising his hand to the sky. His palm faced upward, his hand began to glow brightly as his magic gathered in his hand. The blond man advanced on him. He need to get this message to his clan now. The light shot out of his hand, soaring into the air. Flying as a fast as a deadly bullet, the light exploded high in the sky, higher then the walls surrounding the kingdom.

Harry leaned back against the wood of the cage. He felt so tired. He needs to keep his magic in check. Should he use too much magic, he could end up killing himself. So he decided to play on his tired body. He slumped back onto the floor of the wood cage holding him. His body is sweaty, his breathing hard.

"Sir," he heard, as his eyes began to close. A cool hand touched his head. It felt wrong. He knew that since he does not have a master, that is someone with no possibility of being his master touched him, he would automatically shy away. He shoved back away from the hand. Another hand grasped him.

The hand pulling him forward felt right. Like he is a possible Master. Harry had no idea what happened next. All he knew is that the wound in his being is gone. He has a master. How is that possible?


	4. Chapter 4

A groan escaped pale lips. Muscles stretched as his sleep ridden body began to wake up. Bright green eyes opened to stare at the white roof above him. His mind seems to be stuck on the fact that he is not in a cell. Why is he not in a cell? Thoughts raced through his mind, before he used his arms to push himself up into a sitting position.

A jingle made his eyes look toward his leg. There on his ankle is a small silver shackle. The shackle hugged his ankle, but it was not too tight. It did not seem to be causing any damage. The shackle is connected to the bedpost. The room is bare except the essentials. There is the bed he is sleeping on, the desk in the corner, and the bathroom is connected to room.

He could feel he has a master, but the master is not a Titan. That much is for sure. A Titan would not even be able to fit into this room. Not to mention the fact that he had been captured. A sigh escaped his lips and he made his way to the bathroom. Why on earth is he so nervous? He just had no idea what to expect, that has to be it.

He finished going to the bathroom, before heading back to the bed. There was not a lot of room to move around. The shackle just let him reach the toilet, but not much else. Why didn't he take off the shackle? Well, it might anger his new Master, and he does not want to do that just yet. Wait, he forgot to see what is out of the window that is behind the bed.

His feet barely a tap as he walks closer towards the large window. He moved the simple white cutrin. His breath got caught in his throat. Outside the room is beautiful city. It looks so lovely. The light shines onto the stone so beautifully. A shout catches his attention. He looks down to see several soldiers looks at him. One is pointing a finger up at him.

Quickly he closed the curtain, and took a step back. What should he do? Instead of freaking out like he thought he normally would be, he crawled onto the bed. He sat with his legs pulled up to his chest. It was not very long that he had to wait. A women with brown hair poked. She has the same look on her face that Ginny used to give him. He hated that look. He could not keep himself from backing away from the woman. She scared him.

The woman took a step forward, and he went back far enough to hit the wall. The door opened wider. He felt it. That man in front of him is his master. The man is a little bit taller than him. His master could feel his emotions, that is for sure. He could feel the man looking at him with distrust. He was unknown, so the man did not trust him. However, the bond between them would not allow them to hurt each other at all.

"Hello Master," he said. His eyes met his master's black eyes. The eyes widened in shock, before coming closer to him. Before the black haired man moved closer. "Tell me about yourself, and your kind," the man demanded. His master wanted to know everything.

" We are known as Witches and Wizards. We are human but we were born with the ability to use magic. Titans sensed the magic in our ancestors, and would keep him in their grips until they died. Our magic found a way for us to survive with the Titans. A Titan will hold one of the clan to their foreheads, and we kiss their foreheads to create the bond," Said Harry looking into his mentors eyes.

"Bond," said the brown haired woman, almost salivating on him." Yes, our masters will be able to feel our needs, and desires. They will know our state of mind. Did you notice Master stepped into the room when I finally back into the wall. The bond demanded he be there because I am scared of you. However, I must obey my masters orders. Although our Titan Masters can not speak, what they want becomes known through the bond," said Harry looking at his Master.

The second he saw this man, he knew he loved to have everything clean, as clean as his aunt Petunia did. However, Petunia would never clean to save her life. She made him do all the cleaning since he was a child. Keeping everything sparkling clean is an easy task.

"What else," demanded his master. Wow, his Master has a very demanding stare. It is more powerful than Severus's. That in itself is saying something. "I am the head of my clan. When we arrived, we had Sixteen, now we are only fourteen," said Harry.

"How did they die' asked the brown haired woman. His Master gave him a nod to answer. "Our ancestors preformed a ritual to take them to another dimension, where Titans do not exist. However, the spell has a time limit. We are the descendants that remain of the clan. Bellatrix died because she was a threat to the clan. Titan tend to be very protective of us, and will fight to have us. However, even Titans will kill to protect us, even if it is one of us. Bellatrix was insane, and is loyal to a serial murderer in the dimension we called home," said Harry, looking out the window.

"Serial murderer," whispered the brown haired woman confused. For being so smart, she can be pretty silly. " A serial killer or murderer is someone who has killed multiple people. They usually follow a pattern in the ways they kill, it is how the cops discovered who they are. Voldemort had a cult of believers following him, doing his bidding. Bellatrix was known for her torture," said Harry.

"Mr. Lovegood is Luna's dad. He was an odd man, that was for sure. He died in a way most of us fear. Titan crave to have a pet of their own. Xeno's master got attacked by a Titan who wanted him. In the middle of the battle, Xeno got hurt. I needed an ingredient for the potion to heal him. However, when I got back it was too late. Titan do hate pet killers. Both the Master, and the attacker were killed for causing the death of a pet," said Harry, before turning to look at his Master.

"Master, my I know your name," Harry asked before he leaned back into the headboard. He is so hungry. How long has it been since he has eaten? Master leaned toward him, and to his surprise, his master removed the shackle.

His Master ignored him, making his way out of the room. Harry just stared at the back of the man, before jumping off the bed. The floor boards creaked before he took off after the man. The feeling he got from his master is that he wanted silence. He wanted to ask the man so many questions. This mans reminded him a lot of Snape. Questions would just piss him off.

They walked through the simple white halls. Where are they going? He kept his pace two steps behind his Master. He just had thoughts running through his mind.

Where are they going?


	5. Chapter 5

Why does this always happen? He swore that boy just attracted danger. Who is he talked about? The leader of his clan, the great Harry Potter. The moron Potter more likely. Seriously, when does that boy know not when to get into trouble.

He is Draco Malfoy. Not that the name would mean anything in this world. This world is filled with Titans. No magical being around except those in the clan. Other than that, they are alone. He would love to just sit in a library and read a good book again. He missed playing games the most. He missed the laughter that he shared with his friends.

The only laugther he gets is by watching Sirius and Severus fight. He has to make sure that Harry is okay. There are only a few of them left. If those bastards did anything to harm his clan, he might just bring down the walls himself.

Using magic to hide himself. He quickly moved through the first city with ease. How he got into the city is simple, he flew over with Harry's Cloak. That thing is damn useful. Before he knew it, he is in the inter city. He did not bother to remember what it is called.  
"Did you hear that the magic boy is being put on trial today. They are trying to see if he is a threat," he heard a man whisper. They are speaking German. If there is one thing he knew for a fact, Harry could not speak German. Harry is on trail! This is horrible news. He had to find where it is. Sighing, he tapped his hand agasist the wall. The men turned to lok where the noise came from. The moment that man made contact with his eyes, he shoved his way trough the tiny brain of his trying to find any information he could.

He is not being held far from here. Just in the courtroom down the street. He didn't have time to mess with these boys. He took off down the street. He could feel all the eyes focusing on him. Damn, his sel must have worn off. He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the cloak. He quickly wrapped the colorful fabric around his frame. He heard gasps in wonder around him.

The white building that is a courtoom appeared in his vision. He snuck through the front as fast as he could. Damn this place is packed. He should not touch anyone. They might be able to find him if he made contact with him. He crept along the walls and he made his way to the main courtroom. Then he saw it.

Harry is on the ground in the middle of the room. His arms chained behind his back, his head looking around with worry. Apparently he had no idea what in the hell is going on. He crept up along the wall until he was next to the stands holding the people with the wings on their back.

He had to do this. He made his way to the leader of his jumped over the wooden board in front of him. Someone noticed, he knew it. He Moved next to Harry, kneeling beside him. "Harry, clam down," he told the boy in front of him. Harry tensed in front of him.

"_My master is not here. I cant undestand what they are asking me_," he heard Harry say. So his master is human. That seems to be a shocker. Not really. When their ansectors went to the wizarding plane, they took normal humans as their masters. However there was one thing that the person needed, to be a killer. It did not matter if they killed animal or human, just that they needed to kill. It is why most of their families happened to come from dark families.

"_I will reveal myself and translate. I know a spell that will allow you to undertsand, but not speak the langauge_," he said. Harry looked up with him in shock.

"_I can not allow you to_," started Harry.

"_I am a healer in training. It is my job to protect. Do not take everything on yourself_," He whispered, as he grabbed the cloth and pulled it down. Gasps filled the room. Eyes glued to him as he stood up from crouching on the ground. He stood proud, better than all the soilders in the room.

"Since Harry can ot undertsand you without his master around. I will speak for him and my clan," he said. The people in the room looked frozen at him. He had to force himself from not laughing. He really wanted to make fun of these goons.

"Why are you with the Titans," demanded the Judge.

"We have no choice. We either rely on them, or we will die. We mean to survive," said Draco simply. Whispers broke through the room once again.

"While we share the same type of bodies, there is one thing we don't share. It is an ability that only few are born with. The gift of magic. The Titan see our magic as a desireable thing. We are known as Magi, magicians, and the most degrading Titan's pets. The way we surive with the Titans is by making a bond with our Masters. Our Masters will hold us in their arms, and we shall place a kiss unto their forehead. The bond will take three days to form. While the Master and Pet do not need to be skin on skin contact, it makes the bond form much faster," said Draco. He sat down next to Harry. With a snap on his fingers the shackles around Harry vanished. Harry moved from kneeling on his knees to sitting Indian sytle.

Draco pulled out his food sack. He reached in and pulled on a peserved bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a glass of water. He grabbed a spoon, and gave it to Harry. Harry immediately started to chow down on the food.

"So why did the brat cream when the Titan was killed," asked a red headed woman, who looked as scary as Severus when he found something new to use in potiosn.

"That is easy. Our spirit becomes reliant on the bond. If the bond is broken, we will live about a week," said Draco before looking at Harry again. He looked so thin and tired. He somehow knew they tried to take care of him, but the days without the bond must have taken a toll on his body. +

"When he bond is broken, a Pet will scream to attract another Master. Only Titans are really attracted to it, but if it comes down to it, we can have human master as long as they fit the criteria," said Draco with a shrug. Harry finished his food, and is leaning heavily on his body.

"Where is his basket," he turned to the red headed woman. The woman eyes sparkled before rushing out of the room. Not a few minutes later was she back in with the large basket. She set it right in front of them. Dracolifted Harry up into his arms, and lowered him into the basket. He needs rest right now, and the best way for him to get that is in his basket.

"Please allow him to sleep. He need to sleep away the efects of being unbonded. He needs to east three meals a day. It should be soup. He is not ready to eat completely solid foods yo canot follow such simpl intrustions Serverus will be on your hides faster than a dragon mother master a egg theif," said Draco. Harry's head conformed to the pillow as he pulled the blanklet around him.

"Severus," asked the red headed woman. She must be a doctor or even a scientist. She gives him the willies.

"Our healer, my godfather," he said. He saw the eyes of the soilder on the basket. He wanted to smirk,. But he held himself back.

"This basket is a very simple object. It is the bedroom of pet. It is made so we can sleep during the day or the night. No noise can come through the basket. Nothing can damage it. If someone of ill will tried to come at the pet inside, lets just say they will regret it," he said.

Worry flooded his being all of a sudden. What on earth is going on? Is this what Harry felt? He had to get back to his Master. His shoulders felt as stiff as a board. He realised that it wasn't his worry that he was feeling. Harry Master! Is this why he is not here?

"Please don't tell me that the reason why Harry's Master is not here is because he is out hunting," he asked. Before they even had a chance to answer, he felt it. A rip started to form in his chest. Oh Merlin, it hurt. It hurt! Make it go away! His legs felt like puddy before they met the cold marble ground.

"Boy," he heard.

His master has been hurt but isn't dead yet. He is most likely going to die. He had to get outside the gate. Get where Titans could hear him.

"Master," was all he said before he vanished with a crack.

Damn! He didn't make it out of the wall. He needed to at least get into the wall that is broken. Then he would be safe. It hurt! Damn it! He forced his jelly legs up. He had to move. Another crak filled the area before he found himself surrounded by soilders. They are all standind in some form of formation. Then it happened. Everything stopped. All there is is the scream. He screamed so loud his own eardrums felt as if they are going to explode. He felt hands gripp him. Most likely asking him if he is alright. The person holding him. He would do.

Before the boy in front of him could respond, he gripped the boy tightly. He leaned in and slammed a kiss against the boys forehead. Then there was nothing, he collasped.

0000000000

Lucius paced in the cabin. Luna told them what is going to happen, that did not make them worry any less. His Titan Master gave a whine, before he walked out of the cabin. He moved to where his Master could grab him. The tough hands gently lifted him up to place him in the basket.

His Master soothed away all the distress inside his body. His felt his body relax into the silk like blanket, and felt his body forcing sleep on him. Oh that sneaky.

Then there was nothing.

He did not realize that he is not the only one to be effected.


End file.
